


Hey Brother

by Castielwithatrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielwithatrenchcoat/pseuds/Castielwithatrenchcoat
Summary: The story of Castiel and Gabriel becoming brothers againUpdates Every Friday





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter, its a short one

Welcome, I am God and i am here to tell you a story  


A story of two brothers, an older and a younger The older raised the younger but really, in the end the younger taught the older quite a few things too. The older was Gabriel, A archangel. The weakest in strength but the strongest in heart.

The younger was Castiel, the angel with too much heart

He was the one affected most by Gabriel leaving. When Gabriel left he didnt say bye to Lucifer, he didnt say it to Michael, but he sure as hell said it to little cas Castiel of course didnt understand that that was the Final goodbye so he thought he never got one.

Now that is enough of introductions, lets get to the story.

After Gabriel ran, Cas did find him, once but he doesn't remember that as Gabriel wiped his memories of it.

"Gabriel" Castiel breathed out  
"Cassie" Gabriel said sadly  
"You left us"  
"Cassie..."  
"NO, YOU LEFT US YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT"  
"Im sorry"  
"I don't care Gabriel"  
"I cant let you remember this"  
"Wait, don't"  
"Im sorry"

That waa the end of that, it was a short encounter but it filled Gabriel with guilt. It was the first of many things that would do this to him and of course he thought he deserved it

He was, of course wrong, he in no way deserved this he ran because his familly was broken and it was ripping him apart

Let's skip forward a few millennia, Gabriel's first meeting with the brothers winchester, he of course knew they were destined to make castiel fall, to make him see the corruption that was heaven

But that doesn't mean he was happy about it, he wanted cas to see but he didnt want it to involve cas falling and suffering and being ridiculed and hated by his brothers because he dared to think 

but he tried to get the winchesters to let him go, he wanted to save cas but he couldnt tell them that, so they didnt know and they "killed" him with a stake. 

as much as he wanted to let it rest there he couldnt, ge had to get sam to let dean go to hell, this was sure to be a challenge but it was worth it for cas

He needed to do this, because if he allowed dean to go to hell his family would be ripped apart, brothers killing brothers, sisters killing sisters. he would rather kill himself


End file.
